Number Five (AU)
Number Five, also known as Alexander or Khal, is the fifth of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien when the Mogadorians invaded and is the Fifth Elder. Biography Birth and Childhood Born to **** and ****, Five, or Khal as he was called then, was the oldest of two children and the older brother of Number Two with both chosen by Lorien to be the next generation of Elders. Like many other Garde children, he was raised along with his sister by their grandparents while their parents trained to master their legacies Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien Arriving on Earth Moving to Appearance A young man in his late teens with lightly tan skin, it has been stated several times that Five takes mostly after his father unlike Two who was said to have look more like their mother. One such trait is the above average height that he inherited from his father as he stands at 6'2" and stands taller than most of the other Garde aside from Nine with both being roughly the same height. His hair is black as opposed to his fathers blonde hair but is similarly naturally messy. This often annoyed Elaine as most of her attempts to flatten it have been met with failure. In terms of fitness levels, Alexander's is considered to be impressive as a result of the training he has done over the course of several years. With an athletic build toned in muscle, his muscular frame possesses broad shoulders that lead down to well-built arms. Over the course of several fights, his body has accumulated several scars including a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen. Though Fives appearance is intimidating even when it is done unintentionally. At the same time, he is also considered to be very handsome by many girls and even woman older than him. However, the number one trait that many tend to notice about him is his eyes or to be more specific, the color of them. As opposed to just having his fathers dark blue or his mothers forest green eyes, Five is ***** with his left eye being blue and the right green. Apparel Personality Legacies and Abilities Legacies * Physical Enhancements: Being a member of the Garde, Five naturally possesses increased strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, endurance, and heightened senses that makes him naturally superior to Humans. However, he is considered to be stronger than the other Garde ** Strength: ** Speed: Alexander is capable of running and moving at speeds far greater than the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. At its weakest level, he can effortlessly outrun accelerated vehicles on food and accelerate his movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see, allowing him to appear or vanish quickly and quietly while seamlessly appear behind someone without even physically moving his body. He was able to easily take out a large group of Mogadorian's. When running across long distances, he appears as a vibrating blur of motion. At its strongest level, he was able to move so fast that everything else, when compared to him, appeared to be moving in slow motion. He was even able to keep up with those possessing the super speed legacy. ** Agility ''':Alexander´s agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest Olympic athlete; as such, he is able to move quickly, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. He was able to jump to the top of a Ferris wheel while carrying Seraphinus. He can easily perform any complicated sequence of gymnastics stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs at speeds and angles that would be highly difficult or even impossible for a human. to the top of a Ferris wheel at a carnival while carrying Seraphinus, leap several stories. ** '''Reflexes: His reflexes and dexterity are similarly heightened, allowing him to dodge gunfire at point blank range and catch projectiles in the air with ease. At its strongest level, he was able to move so fast that everything else, when compared to him, appeared to be moving in slow motion. He was even able to keep up with those possessing the super speed legacy. His reflexes are similarly enhanced which enables him to react to things much faster than humans. ** Durability: Though Alexander can still receive open wounds like any other, his body is physically tougher and more resistant to blunt force trauma and impact forces than the body of a normal human without being slowed down or sustaining permanent damage. This allows him to withstand falling from a height of several stories with no signs of injury or discomfort whatsoever. He was able to withstand being thrown through a wall, struck with an iron bar and being struck repeatedly by others with similar strength. His body is durable to the point that a mugger broke his hand simply by punching his cheek. However, Alexander can still be stunned and dazed by those with equal or greater strength such as when he was backhanded by one of the Mogadorian creatures that send him flying through several thick trees. He is also vulnerable ** Endurance: He can also survive events which would severely injure or kill a normal human, leaving him with little to no discomfort; withstanding a truck crashing into him without a scratch and surviving a point-blank missile explosion though the latter left him temporary dazed and deaf. ** Senses: Five's senses of sight, hearing, smell and taste are extremely sensitive compared to those of Humans. *** Sight: *** Hearing: Alexander can hear the most muted sounds; able to hear whispered conversations across great distances and from out of buildings with ease as well as hear the heartbeat of a person to tell when their lying across hundreds of meters though he is able to tune out most ambient noises when it's not necessary to hear him by turning his hearing "off". However, this can occasionally cause him to miss sounds that would warn him of danger when he's paying attention to other things. Unlike the Garde, he doesn't need to focus in order to use his hearing though he does need to concentrate if he wants to hear further. *** Smell: He is able track others for up to several miles through scent alone and can even smell differences between various scents of others things such as when he described denim as having a unique scent and was able to smell blood near his location. *** Taste: He has a similarly enhanced sense of taste that allows him to taste flavors with much more depth and precision as well as detect minute differences between similar flavors. Rick would often test this by giving him food that he had laced with drugs. * Telekinesis- A Legacy common to every Garde, Telekinesis is the first one that Five developed a month after turning eleven * Externa- Five has the ability to take on the properties of anything he touches. He was initially unable to control it when the Legacy began developing as he would randomly take on the properties of anything he touched, forcing his Cepan to inject him with a sedative in order to calm him down and return him back to normal. ** Steel: When the legacy started to develop, one of the first things he accidentally absorbed was a steel chair. *** Enhanced Strength: *** Enhanced Durability: ** Rubber: *** Elasticity: Due to the elasticity of rubber, he is able to elongate his limbs *** Electricity Immunity: ** Fire: While using the pyrokinesis extension of his Temperature Manipulation legacy, he accidentally activated his Externa which caused his body to turn into flames. *** Intangibility: In this form, he is immune to most conventional means of harm as attacks simply pass through him. ** Ice: . While in this form, the ice formed over his body *** Enhanced Strength: possesses a limited degree of superhuman strength, though the limits are only dependant on the density of his organic ice form. His strength is enough to overpower those lacking super strength *** Enhanced Durability: He headbutted Pyro without being damaged and he survived a few seconds of being surrounded in fire without melting * Avex- This Legacy is one of the first Five discovered and one he uses the most by far, allowing him to not only levitate but also fly at supersonic speeds. It first appeared after a dream Five had of flying on Lorien and woke up to find himself floating several inches above his bed only to fall down. Both he and Elaine dismissed it as him unconsciously using Telekinesis * Temperature Manipulation- The second legacy Five discovered which lets him control the temperature of the air and of the objects around him, allowing him to heat or freeze objects in it's simplest form. This was initially limited to physical touch * During it's initial development, he caused a doorknob to burn white-hot then later froze a pane of glass by merely breathing on it. He gained greater control over the legacy after training with it as he can control the intensity of how he uses the cold and heat aspects. With the cold, he is able to cool a towel without freezing it, freeze the outside of a glass container with causing it to shatter, freeze flowers and leather straps to the point that they become brittle and shatter under their own weight; he also can induce extreme cold in a person without actually freezing them. H * He can use this legacy to create beautiful ice displays that looks like ice crystals bursting from a small point, and then falling like snow. He can also make snowballs by pouring water into his hand, then rolling it over and freezing it. However, he is unable to do this with any heat. **'Pyrokinesis'- An extension of his Temperature Manipulation which enables him to create and control fire in all it's forms. As opposed as the normal orange, yellow or red flames, the ones he creates range from blue to whitish blue which indicates that they burn at a higher temperature than that of regular flames. Shortly after , his hands began burning and he attempted to wash them with cool water in the school's bathroom **He accidentally first discovers this in the form of blue flames appearing in his palm that bubbled and smouldered before exploding into a puff of smoke. He is able to use this to varying effects ranging from to using his fingers as a lighter to literally setting himself on fire. He can generate entire huge columns or concentric blasts of flame from his palms. Despite using this mainly for offensive, he can also use it in a defensive manner such as creating a shield of flames around him to protect him and/or others from attacks. **With concentration, he could generate heat fields without open flames, such as a wall of intense heat around himself to melt incoming projectiles, or focusing enough heat through his hands to cook food (often making popcorn this way). He could heat most metals enough to reshape them by hand -- for instance, twisting iron bars into a metal cable in moments. ** Glacen- The legacy to manipulate, create and control ice, it is an extension of his Temperature Manipulation similar to his Pyrokinesis. During this, he radiates cold as the temperature around him drops and icy mist is sometimes seen producing from his hands. Aside from being able to freeze things and reduce temperature to freezing points similar to his use of Temperature Manipulation, he can project ice from his hands which can be brittle like glass or hard like stone. He can also shoot freezing cold, coolant-like gas or aura from his body that can cause ice to form on whatever it comes into contact with it. * Pain Absorption: A subspecies of the legacy Recupero, this allows Five to absorb the pain of others by drawing it into himself through physical contact. This manifests itself in the form of a darkening of the veins in his hands and fingers, which will grow up his arms and into his chest, neck, and face as he siphons away more and more of the person's pain. He frequently uses this to relieve the suffering of others. While he was initially only able to essentially "take the edge off" of the pain experienced by the person he is helping, he later learned to completely absorb the person's pain. He is also able to do the same with animals. However, a drawback to this is that Alexander often feels the pain of those he absorbs it from. There is also a limit to how much pain he can absorb from someone before he must stop as taking to much can potentially kill him. * Rapid Regeneration: With this legacy, Five is able to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm more extensively than normal humans, including injuries that normal humans cannot heal from, such as broken bones and tissue damage, which can heal in a matter of minutes without medical attention. However, more severe injuries can take up to a few hours to heal. He is also completely immune to conventional illnesses, diseases, viruses and infections while more resistant to toxins, alcohol and drugs with there effects ending quicker as his immune system is 10x more aggressive than others which allows him to be effective at all times without becoming impaired or rendered helpless. Fighting Styles * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Having been trained by his Cepan who herself was a skilled fighter, Five is an extremely formidable hand-to-hand combatant with his inhuman abilities only making him all the more lethal and dangerous. Miscellaneous Abilities * Quick Learner: Five is a rather quick learner as he gained control over his Legacies in a short amount of time * Multilingualism: Growing up, Rick thought it would be a good idea for Alexander to be able to understand and speak different languages. Aside from english, he is also able to fluently speak and understand Spanish, . In addition, Alexander also has an innate understanding of Loric and Nordian which he would often instinctively speak in his sleep during one of his dreams or when encountering the language. * First Aid: * Cooking: Despite living on the run, Five has shown several times to be an adept cook. He makes burgers that (according to Elaine) are delicious. Seraphinus also is a fan of Alexander's cooking. Equipment * Loric Chest: Special Loric Chests given to the Nine Garde, they can only be opened by the Garde of that certain chest and their Cepan together. (However, if the Cepan dies, the Garde will be able to open it by themself). It contains their inheritance from Lorien. Five and his cepan had already opened the chest even before he started developing legacies as Elaine wanted him to be familiar with its contents and know how to use them in the event that she was killed **'Leather Hidden Blade'-''' A leather sleeve that fits on the wielder's arm and extends a blade from its sheath. This is the first item that Five was given after opening his chest for the first time ** '''Macrocosm (Glass Orbs)- Seven glass orbs of varying sizes that, when either softly blown on or shined on with Lumen, act as Lorien's solar system. They display the current condition of the planets or what it looked like before the attack and can merge together to act as a macrocosm of Earth to locate other Garde's on the planet if their chests are open or hear those who have a Red Crystal. ** Red Crystal- A small, red crystal Five described as being 'warm and tingly' to the touch that is to be paired with another Garde's macrocosm which glows when a macrocosm is in orbit; similar to walkie-talkies, the crystal allows him to speak to another Garde with an operating macrocosm and lets those who possess a macrocosm hear him. ** Healing Stone- A small, very dark black stone that is able to heal almost any injury inflicted with the intent to hurt or kill, and must be used promptly after infliction, and also causes twice the pain of the original injury during the healing process. Works on both humans and Loric. ** Unknown Crystal- Similar to the Oblong Crystal, this crystal was used to spread heat and cold resistance throughout Five's body shortly after he developed thermokinesis. ** Sustenance: A blue cube and yellow cube, the former acts as a water substitute and the former acts as a food ** food substitute ** Phoenix Stone: * Motorcycle: Though Five is able to get around through the legacy Avex, he does own a motorcycle that he will use. Relationships Relatives Parents Grandparents Rick Achilles Bella Rashid Five's only biological child is his daughter Bella who he accidentally conceived with Seraphinus after one of their many sex sessions. Though initially uncertain about the child while she was still in Isabelle's womb which unintentionally gave off the impression that Alexander was uninterested in having the child, he quickly showed that he intended to be part of his daughters life as he didn't want Bella to grow up without a father in her life like he did. Love Interests Seraphinus Rashid Number Six Allies Neutral Enemies Mogadorian Quotes Trivia * Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Loric Elder Category:Loric Garde Category:Skullguy123